Hermione & Draco: A Love Story
by Secret.Girly.Identity
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco realises he has a crush on Hermione. But what will happen when he asks her out after she breaks up with Ron months later? Rated T for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys! So I kinda decided to write this other story and that's exactly what I'm gonna do so please bear with me coz I now have 2 books to focus on.**_

 _ **AND GUESS WHAT? This book is about Hermione and Draco!**_

 _ **SO now you will have to wait for chapter 1 to come out... which is soon enough... I promise.**_

 _ **BYE BYE**_

 _ **Love u lots xxx**_

 _ **PS: Any ideas are welcome in the review. BTW pls check my other story. THX!**_

 _ **xxx**_


	2. A Fight

_**So I'm so excited about this new story and I have quite a few ideas on how to start. So I hope that you lot enjoy this book. The first reviewer of this chapter will get a shoutout and a follow! xxx**_

* * *

It was 2 months after the battle and everyone was with their families at home. Except for Hermione and Harry. Hermione still didn't bring back her parents from Australia and Harry didn't want to go back to the Dursleys. Therefore, both of them were staying at the Burrow for the rest of their 7th year, since Hogwarts was not open currently, due to the aftermath of the battle.

Harry and Hermione didn't complain though because at least they had a great idea of how they were going to spend their time: snogging.

Harry and Ginny got together again after the battle because Harry realized that there was no danger anymore other than the few Death Eaters. But they were stuck in Azkaban for a lifetime. Ginny was particularly happy about this because it meant that she could spend the rest of her life with her dream boyfriend.

Hermione and Ron, on the other hand, were constantly fighting and arguing about the silliest things. Today they were fighting because of how Ron never leaves some breakfast for the others.  
"Really Ronald!" Hermione scolded, "You should start thinking of others because you are _not_ the only one who is hungry!"  
"Well you know what Mione-" he began to retort  
"DO NOT _MIONE_ ME! I have had enough of you Ron! I just can't pretend that I love you because I don't! You're a _pain in the ass_ Ron and you don't realize that! Just- just fuck off!" she screamed, tears of frustration rolling down her red-hot cheeks.  
" Fine then but do NOT come back to me again!" He shouted back, not looking a teeny bit remorseful.  
"I WON'T! I MIGHT FIND SOMEONE ELSE WHO ACTUALLY DOES LIKE ME AND CARE ABOUT ME!" She screamed again. And with that, she stormed upstairs to Ginny's room, leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the kitchen with Ron.

Ginny automatically ran after Hermione and comforted her while Harry just turned away and walked out 'to get some fresh air'.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor, Draco could not take his mind off Hermione. He knew that they had been enemies in the past and that he had made her cry when he called her a Mudblood but at this moment he could not stop thinking about her. Everything about her seemed perfect to him: her bushy hair, her curvy figure, the way she knew everything and enjoyed reading books... it just seemed so... perfect...

His train of thoughts was soon distracted when his mother called him down for breakfast. He sighed and ran downstairs, wishing that he could re-do his year at Hogwarts and apologize to Hermione for everything.

But that seemed impossible... until an owl arrived. He excitedly opened the letter attached to the owl's leg and his eyes grew wide as he read the letter.

* * *

 ** _This is it for the first chapter I guess. Sorry, it is short but I just wanted to end it on a cliffhanger. As always, reviews will be most welcome. Thanks for reading. I love u all xxx_**


	3. Back to Hogwarts

**Chapter 2 is coming out really early today because I'm so interested in writing this story XD  
Please review!**

* * *

 _From Chapter One: A Fight:_

 _But that seemed impossible... until an owl arrived. He excitedly opened the letter attached to the owl's leg and his eyes grew wide as he read the letter._

* * *

"Oh my God!" Draco breathed. His letter read:

 _'Dear Draco Malfoy,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you and all the other students are welcome to re-do your year at Hogwarts.  
You are not forced but we will be most happy if you do return.  
The Battle was quite unexpected, yet expected at the same time, so we will be glad to open Hogwarts (for all who wish to re-do their year) later on July 30th - 2 weeks from now._

 _Yours sincerely,  
_

 _Albus Dumbledore  
The Headmaster of Hogwarts'_

 _This is the perfect opportunity,_ he thought, _and I can finally apologize to Hermione!_

* * *

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny decided that they will go back to Hogwarts to re-do their year.  
"You will have a better chance of getting a job, Harry," Hermione explained to him as soon as their letters arrived. She and Ron were now ignoring each other, though Ron found it quite difficult. He was constantly upstairs in his room, crying himself to sleep, and when it was time for dinner, he would make sure Hermione is finished until he went down to eat too.

Hermione, on the other hand, was quite relieved.  
"I always thought he was a bit of a bitch," she had explained to Ginny, "I don't know why I even dated him in the first place!"

* * *

The next week, they all went to Diagon Alley to buy their spellbooks and robes, as their's were all ruined during the Battle. They had been sent a list of all the things they would need for their 7th -and last- year.

* * *

The rest of their holiday, the Weasleys, Hermione and, Harry spent their time playing small games of Quidditch, de-gnoming the garden, chatting, and, as for Hermione, reading books.

Hermione decided to forgive Ron but she still refused to date him anymore. They were now just friends. It was still awkward for them to talk to each other, but hey, at least they _were_ talking.

* * *

The days passed too quickly for their liking, and they were soon sitting together in a compartment. Hermione went to the Prefect's Compartment, while Ron refused and sat with Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna Lovegood.

Harry and Ron played Exploding Snap, then soon moved onto Wizard's Chess. Ron won both the games so Harry ended up buying _'Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans'_ for him as a prize.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco was sitting in the Prefect's Compartment alone, knowing that Hermione was bound to come in any minute. When she did walk in, she flashed him a quick smile and sat opposite him.  
"Errr... Hi Granger," Draco said to her, looking into her brown eyes, "Did you have a good holiday?" He tried his best not to make the conversation too awkward, but he was glad when she looked up and answered him with a grin on her face.

"Well, I was okay until you started talking to me very politely. I am surprised! What got into you?" She asked him blushing and looking back into his grey eyes, which didn't seem nearly half as cold as they usually were.  
"Ummm... I...I errr... I'm sorry for being rude to you and making your life hell at Hogwarts. I umm... just wanted to let you know that you-you didn't deserve all of that..." He blushed as the words just came out of his mouth. He did mean it truly. Hermione blushed even more and without thinking, Draco leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met, and Draco's hands were soon wrapped around her waist, pulling Hermione closer to him. As they surfaced from the kiss, he blushed again, and said, "I love you, Gra-... Hermione. W- will- will you go out with me?"

"I love you too, Draco, and yes I will go out with you," she replied, breathless. She was soon cuddled up against him, while he ran his fingers through her bushy, yet soft, hair. 1 minute passed, then 5 minutes, then 10 minutes. Hermione eventually fell asleep on Draco's lap. He looked down at her and smiled to himself. This was what he had been dreaming about a few weeks ago. This is what he longed the most. This was a dream come true. He couldn't believe it: Hermione Granger, _his_ girl, the best friend of his arch-nemesis, Harry Potter. Finally, he decided that he ought to be at least _civil_ to Harry and Ron. They would probably try to persuade her to break up with him if he wasn't careful enough...

* * *

After 1 hour, the train reached Hogwarts. he woke Hermione 30 minutes before, to tell her to go and change into robes. Fortunately for them, none of the prefects came into the compartment.

They decided to leave in different directions so people wouldn't be suspicious. they would tell their friends when they felt like it was time for them to know.

They walked into the castle, but there was no ceremony this year because there were no new first years. They enjoyed the feast and, when it was over, everyone went up to their common rooms. When Hermione and Ginny reached the portrait of the fat lady, they told her the password and climbed through the hole.

They Gryffindors had set up a small feast for no apparent reason. Ginny and Hermione each got a cup of butterbeer and sat by the fireplace.  
Hermione couldn't keep a single secret from Ginny for too long.

Before she knew it, she was saying, "Ginny, when we were on the train and I was in the Prefects' Compartment, Draco-"  
" _Draco_? Since when did you start calling him _Draco_?" Ginny sniggered. She could not remember the last time Hermione referred to Malfoy as Draco.  
Hermione blushed, "Anyway, as I was saying, Draco kissed me and asked me out... And I said yes!"  
"He what?"  
"He kissed me. On the lips," Hermione repeated.  
"So is he a good kisser? Better than Ron, I mean...?"  
"Yes... definitely better than Ron. When Ron kisses you, it feels like he's eating your lips," Hermione giggled.  
"Looks like he needs lessons from a professional kisser then," Ginny laughed, "Well, I'm going up to bed now because I'm tired." As if on cue, she yawned hugely, turned and went up to the Girls' Dorm, Hermione wishing her a good night.  
She took a sip of her butterbeer and saw Harry and Ron walking up towards her. They sat down on the couch.  
"So... are you guys enjoying yourselves?" Hermione asked, trying to make a little conversation.  
"Not much, really," Harry replied.  
Hermione yawned and then said, "I'm going to bed now so g'night!" She put her cup of butterbeer down and went up to join Ginny. She was quite excited for the lessons to begin tomorrow and wanted to have all the energy that she needed tomorrow.

Everybody else stayed up until about 1 hour later when they finally decided that it was sensible to go to bed.

* * *

 ** _So there you go, guys! Chapter 2 finished! I am so interested in writing this and I can't say that I'm not enjoying writing this story._**

 ** _I know that I'm not exactly the best writer -I'm quite young- but hey, at least this is something!_**

 ** _Goodbye! See you soon_**

 ** _As always, reviews are most welcome!_**

 ** _Love you! xxx_**


End file.
